Flowers on the Mist
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: It wasn't just Lily who fell in love with James Potter at seventeen....a deep emotional love like James' admirer could send them spiralling out of control forever (not slash) Mild language in later chapters. Mainly LJ RLOC
1. Default Chapter

Flowers on the Mist

_"You can tell me its not worth trying for,_ _I can't help it,_ _There is nothing I want more"_ By Arthurs Merlin

AN: Do not own the Marauders…well…I own many of the girls and other things you don't recognize. Please tell me what you think of this story and whether I should continue or not. 

Summary: It wasn't only Lily who was in love with James….

Chapter One: Introductions 

Lily groaned inwardly and rolled over under her covers that were a bright orange with flowers emblazoned on the cover. She reached to her bedside table and put her glasses on her nose, making sure they didn't cut into her skin as her old ones had, she sat up straight in her bed and pushed her headband back to the crown of her head. Inspecting the room she was in, she found that too her horror was not her bedroom, nor was it even the girls dorm rooms. Lily began to panic; she looked instantly around the room she was in. 

'Wondered when you'd wake, Sirius and I had a bet on that you'd sleep well into lunch, but looks like he lost as its just gone 11,' James said casually balancing a tray in his hands, he placed it on the desk by the window. Lily looked dazed and pushed her glasses further up her nose, causing this pair yet again, to cut into the bridge of her nose.

'James, what am I doing here?' Lily asked curiously.

'You fell asleep,' he said kindly 'we were talking and-'

'James, I know,' Lily grinned 'stop talking,'

'What else am I meant to do?' he said playfully leaning in closer to her.

'Oh I don't know,' Lily said as if this were a throw away question, with her arms around his neck and she kissed him warmly, when they broke apart James was slightly dazed, 'Is that a good change of topic?'

'I think I'd prefer a food topic really,' he replied playfully and Lily pushed him away softly.

'Since when did you become Sirius?' she smiled, sliding out of the bed

'Oh I don't know,' James said thoughtfully 'maybe it has something to do with sharing a dorm room with him for several years,'

'If I let my roommates influence me I'd be a right mess now!' Lily laughed, as she stood up to James 'for starters,' she said kissing him lovingly 'I wouldn't be with you, I'd probably be with Snivellus or worse Sirius,'

'And I think I'd die if you said yes to either of them,' James said cradling Lily in his arms and kissing her softly on the lips.

'And what would exactly be wrong with dating me?' Sirius grinned from the doorway, his arms folded and staring huffily from Lily to James.

'Well,' Lily said breaking away from James though not letting go of his hands 'there is the fact you have a different girlfriend each month because you can't find someone who will tolerate your bizarre questionings of the female psyche.' 

'And the other fact that you are on and off constantly with my sister,' James pointed out fairly.

'Fair, fair,' Sirius said thoughtfully 'but I might make Rose permanent; Alyssa is starting to bore me,'

'And there we have the final point,' James commented sarcastically.

'I'll see you down in the common room,' Lily said kissing James kindly and exiting past Sirius who gave her a very suspicious look before she left.

'When I said get a room I didn't mean-'

'Padfoot, my dear friend,' James interrupted, patting his friend on the back 'we talked and nothing more,' James added sternly to the look on Padfoots face as James whisked him out of the dorm room and down to the common room. 'We're not all like you,'

Sirius glared at him, then added to his friend 

'You sound just like Lily,'

'Well better than sounding like a-'

'James, don't finish that sentence,' Sirius warned him playfully nodding his head in the direction of the portrait hole where Samantha had wandered in slinging her back over her shoulder and hitting unsuspecting first years over the heads as they rushed past her. 


	2. Grumpy Sam

AN: Please Read and Review, I've been casually typing this story in between lessons and at lunch, I really enjoy writing it because it's a very cute story, it will become more of a Remus story later on and I will be forced to commit murder on one of my characters, I don't want to, but it would make it more interesting. I will also include a few alternate characters later on in the story. 

Do not own the Marauders at all

I do own the plot and Sam

'Well looks like another prefect day in Gryffindor,' Sirius sighed and with James wandered over to the table where Samantha was sat with her arms folded and bag attached to her lap. Though James was rather reluctant to go and see their best female friend as Lily had invited him up to the girl's dorm from the bottom of her staircase.

'Fine, go on,' Sirius laughed as he watched his friend jog across the common room and up the stairs with Lily. Many girls' shrieks followed this and Sirius had the impression that that was the only reason Lily had invited James up there. 

'How are you doing Sam?' Sirius said filling the vacant space at the table 'scorch anyone else's heads today?'

'Very funny,'

'Thank you, I thought so too,' 

'How long were you working on that one?' Samantha spat nastily 'a year?'

'Jealous,'

'Jealous of your stupid pointless sense of humor, I don't think so some how,' Samantha added hastily pretending to consider her answer.

'Someone has ruffled your broomtail, wasn't Snape was it?' Sirius added quickly 

'It wasn't Snape its-' Samantha collapsed head first onto the table as James and Lily entered the Common room laughing, joking and holding hands. Samantha nodded her head weakly in James' direction. 

'No way,' Sirius said disbelievingly as he watched James leave the common room without him, he stared back to the dark ginger mass of hair that was Samantha slumped on the table 'you're not telling me you're gay?'

'NO!' Samantha said, sitting bolt right up as if pricked with an electric shock, then sighed 'its James'

'What did he do? He didn't insult Puddlemere did he? Because he knows very well that we beat-'

'No,' Samantha said firmly, leaning on her hand 'It was…oh never mind,' she groaned then perking up a little 'what did happen between them last night anyway?'

'Nothing,' Sirius said, the stunned look on Samantha's face was priceless 'I asked Prongs first thing this morning, apparently she fell asleep,' Sirius said stretching in his chair.

'Are you coming down to breakfast? I hear they have a mean meal on this morning.'

 'I don't know,' Samantha said, looking worriedly at her watch 'will the fifth years be finished taunting my beloved sister and her boyfriend?'

 'Of course not,' Sirius laughed pushing his chair away from the table 'but it's always so much fun to watch,'

'Why are you going out with him, we thought you all hated him,' Nicole said puzzled to a frustrated Lily who was attempting to tuck into a bacon sandwich. James was sat further down the table casting glances in Lily's direction, until Sirius collapsed in the seat next to him blocking Lily from view and Samantha sat down in the chair opposite and reached for the porridge bowl. Remus was sat on James other side and immersed in a book, Sirius frequently commented that their friend did little else. 

'I didn't hate him, Nick,' Lily said firmly to the younger girl as she spread jam over her toast 'I just saw him in a different light back then,'

'I always liked him,' Samantha grumbled on hearing Lilys' comments, Sirius looked up curiously at his friend and mouthed to her if she was okay. 

'I'm fine,' were the only words Sirius got out of her all the way through breakfast.

'You haven't said two words all morning, whats wrong?' Sirius asked a frustrated Samantha as she cut up her shrivelfig vigorously with her scalpel. Samantha cast a dark look towards Lily and James who were flirting by the window, with Rose and Kitty joining in every few seconds. 

'Sam,' Sirius said sternly, adding some serpent skin to the cauldron 'what is wrong?'

'Nothing,' she grumbled and as she did so cut her finger 'ow!' and she remained sucking her thumb for the rest of the lesson to heal the cut. Remus, who was sat next to them working at the same bench had a very good feeling that he knew perfectly well what was wrong with Sam. Whether or not Sam wanted other people to know Remus didn't know so remained silent. 

'Lily, you'll see him in two minutes,' Rose moaned, staring at one from the other 'he can come with us if he really wants,'

'Girls bathroom, you really shouldn't tempt me, sis,' 

'And hence why you're staying out here, c'mon Lily we need to change,' Rose said pointedly 'you can leave lover boy for two minutes,'

'I'll be back,' she whispered affectionately in his ear and left quickly into the girls' toilets.

Samantha watched them enviously from the end of the corridor, James noticed her and he beckoned her over, he also realized this was the first time he'd seen her without Sirius or Remus ever. 

'Are you okay?' he asked concerned 'you settling into the seventh year okay?'

'Oh really well,' Samantha told him happily 'and things are going well with Lily, aren't they? How long is it now?'

'Two months come this Saturday,'

'That's a record for you,' she pointed out playfully

'I know its-' James paused and gave his friend an affronted look 'hey,'

'Its true,' Samantha grinned 'well I'll see you James, I think I might go and find Adam or perhaps Sirius,'

'Whose Adam?' James questioned instantly and Samantha was taken a back.

'My friend, I can have other friends you know and he is quite cute,'

'Since when did you like boys?' he laughed, she laughed with him and said humbly

'About the same time I grew up,' she smiled warmly at him then said 'I'll see you later,'  

'Bye,' he grinned as she turned away, then using her old nickname 'Lula'

Samantha sighed with content as she turned the corner so James wouldn't see the huge grin he had brought across her face.

Samantha sat alone in the Common room for the first time, Sirius was on a date with Rose but Samantha knew he'd be back within the hour, James was out or in, with Lily somewhere and for the first time Samantha found that she didn't care. 

Though Remus was sat in front of the common room fire reading his book, glancing every few minutes at the portrait hole. Samantha hadn't noticed him and for nearly half an hour she had sat there not realizing Remus was there, until finally he had called out to her.

'Its much warmer by the fire I hear,'

'Oh!' she jumped, startled and relaxed a little when she saw it was only Remus and shifted herself over to one of the chairs.

'So? How long have you liked James?'

'What?' Samantha said startled, sitting right up, she was staring hard at Remus 'I don't know what you mean,'

'Just because you don't flirt with him or blush when hes near, well, you flirt in other ways,' Remus pointed out mildly

'Oh and what ways would they be?'

'Well, you talk to him about Quidditch and ask him strange questions, you know you learn more about him and you're intrigued by his personality and-'

'Remus,' Samantha smiled relieved 'you don't need to say anymore, it's true, I want to be in his arms but lets face it,'

'Face what?'

'The facts,' she said bluntly

'Yes the facts,' Remus smiled 'the fact you really like James,'

'Yes that-' Samantha paused and looked sternly at Remus 'no, the other facts,' she added 'the facts about me being who I am and the way I am, you said it yourself, I don't flirt like a normal girl,'

'Well that's not actually true,' Remus smiled 'I saw you with Adam this afternoon, you were laughing just like Lily,'

'Oh no,' she groaned, Remus looked at her puzzled.

'I thought you wanted to flirt normally,'

'I do and I don't, ' she explained 

'So the facts, you love James,'

'Hang on a minute!' Samantha interjected, her voice rather high pitched voice 'when did we get to love?'

'Look,' Remus said gently 'tell him how you feel, you never know,' he added in reply to the look on Samanthas face.

'Hes with Lily though,' Samantha said sulkily.

'So we're agreed that you're in love?' Remus said with a small smile, looking at her from down his glasses.

'Yes,' Samantha said ruffled and then added 'and don't do that will you, its amazing how much you resemble McGonagal when you do that!'

'Thank you very much' Remus said standing up from his chair 'and now I must be getting to bed,' 

'Thank you Remus,' Samantha smiled, and she reached for his arm and pulled him back 'Its nice to know someone else knows,'

'Well I'm always there to help, Sam,' he said kindly, then looking at his watch as he pulled his arm away 'Sirius and Rose should be here any minute, so I'd prepare for some firework displays.'

'I'm used to it,' Samantha grinned, then did something she hadn't done before and kissed Remus goodnight on the cheek and exited up the girls' staircase quickly. As she reached the girls dorm room she heard Sirius and Rose enter the common room.

'Never date, Remus! It's pointless,' she said to him then glaring at Sirius 'especially idiots like him!'

'Yeah, I agree with her Remus, never date idiots!' Sirius said glaring equally at Rose as she turned on her heel and exited the common room. Sirius then wandered of up the stairs, as he fell asleep Remus was left in the common room and all was silent. 

'Already a married couple,' he chuckled to himself and then followed suite and climbed the staircase. But before he actually reached the top of the stairs he realized he'd forgotten something. 

He rushed back down the stairs, and found Samantha curled up in a chair by the fire, he knew he hadn't heard the girls dorm door shut. He grinned knowingly and sat down opposite Samantha in one of the many poufs around the fire, he pulled it up closer to her chair and thought he may as well wait till Lily and James returned from their date. 

He didn't have to wait long.

'Lily, I know its-'

'Forget it! I don't care, so why should you?' Lily said gently, pressing her fingers to his lips.

'That's why I love you, you know,' he smiled and his lips brushed against hers 'and that too, we should really-' Lily was nodding vigorously in the direction of the dying common room fire. James spun round to view Samantha resting her head on the sofa chair and Remus resting next to her, he looked tired but didn't seem to be quite asleep. 

'Should we wake her?' Lily said anxiously

'I'll wake her, you go up,' and Lily bid her boyfriend goodnight and tred quietly up the stairs to the girls dorm. 

'Nearly, moony, very near,' James said shaking his fellow Marauder gently first, before waking his other female friend who seemed content lying on the sofa with her feet curled beneath her. 

'Though it was you,' he said sleepily, then noticing Samantha was still here he smiled 'she couldn't sleep,'

'I know, she told me, or rather Sirius told me whats been wrong with her the past few days,'

'You know then,' Remus said heavily 'about her-'

'Of course, hey,' James added with a slight grin 'not the first,' and Remus wandered up the staircase to bed

'Sam,' James said quietly, shaking her arm gently 'Sam, it's a quarter to ten,'

Samantha opened her eyes sleepily, her hair was slightly tousled and had fell out of its normally neat ponytail, and she jumped slightly as James' brown eyes met her. 

'Oh, its you, thought you were Adam,' she joked, straightening up and yawning 'Aren't you meant to be in bed yet?' she yawned.

'Aren't you?' he said sternly 'this is the third night you've spent down here, and Sirius told me about whats up with you,'

Samanthas eyes widened in horror, surely Sirius didn't know too, no he couldn't know what Remus knew as all Sirius knew was that James was the source of her current problem. 

'All I want to know,' James began 'is whats wrong with me I haven't done anything have I?'

'Its nothing like that,' Samantha interjected him, sighing with relief that James didn't know exactly what was wrong with her 'oh its complicated and, well, you know what,' she said brightly 'all that matters is that you and Lily stay together forever, and you know why?'

'Whys that then?' James asked, as if knowing the answer.

'Simple,' she smiled tiredly 'you're both in love,'

'I know, well, you will remember that we're always there for you, won't you, no matter what?' James urged her, reaching out for her hand, and Samantha felt her knees begin to sink as she stood up. 

'You'll find someone Sam,' he said reassuringly and kissed her hand affectionately 'and that someone better treat you damn well,'

'I know, well I should be getting to bed,' and she began to wander out of the common room, then she spun back round at the foot of the staircase 'oh and James? Tell Remus thanks,'

With that she was gone, but as she reached her dorm room she whispered into her pillow before she closed her eyes.

'I know you're in love James,' she paused and sighed 'I just wish it was with me,'

Samantha would've slept peacefully that night had it not been for the constant stomach ache that had crept over her. Samantha knew very well that it wasn't her stomach keeping her awake. Samantha tossed and turned for what seemed like a half an hour before finally deciding that she would go back to the common room. Samantha sat where she had just under a few hours ago and closed her eyes, hoping beyond hope that she would drift of to sleep here. 

When Sam next awoke she found herself lying in her bed, she couldn't remember anything of how she had managed to climb the stairs, and heck she couldn't remember climbing them!!

'Sam, are you awake?' Lily called through Sams heavy drapes.

'Unfortunately yes,' Sam yawned, 'what day is it?'

'Saturday, lie in day, but Rose, Jess and Holly are all down at Quidditch training with Evan and Craig.' Lily explained, and she poked her head through Sams drapes. 'Were you ok yesterday, you seemed a bit distant,'

'I was fine, 'Sam lied, and added kindly 'I think you and James are really sweet together,'

'You think so?' Lily said mildly surprised, twirling a strand of red hair round her finger.

'I think you'll marry him,' Sam said warmly, though slightly disheartened, Lily looked shocked.

'Marry him? I don't think I could do that yet!!' Lily confessed.

'I know I could,' said Kathryn, the only other girl in the dorm, she was lay flat on her back flicking through a magazine carelessly. 

'He's not that bad actually is he?' Kathryn pointed out 'I mean I hear a Wizarding family like his brings allot of money into the home, you could do worse Lily,' Kathryn paused and looked at a photograph of Sonny and Cher 'allot worse,'  

 'Well, what are you planning to do Sam?' Lily called through the bathroom door; Sam was busily tying her hair up into a high ponytail. 


End file.
